1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a self-diagnosis system of a home appliance and an operation method of the same that self-diagnose and display a state of a home appliance and provide proper service information using the displayed self-diagnosis information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a home appliance (for example, a washing machine, a refrigerator or an air conditioner) may be configured to display operation information generated during a predetermined operation thereof and information regarding various problems as simple error codes so that a user may check a state of the home appliance.
To check a state of the home appliance using the displayed error code, however, the user may need to have in-depth knowledge of a user manual or may need to contact a service center to ask advice on a state of the home appliance or to to reserve a visit from a service technician. Generally, the error code is displayed as a code value, which may not be familiar to the user. For this reason, the user may have difficulty in coping with a problem related to the home appliance. Furthermore, the displayed information is limited with the result that, although the service center is contacted, the user may have difficulty in correctly explaining a state of the home appliance.
A service technician may need to visit the user to to determine the cause of the problem with the home appliance. However, if the service technician does not acquire correct information regarding a state of the home appliance beforehand and thus does not prepare parts which will be used to repair the home appliance, the service technician may need to visit the user again, thereby increasing time and expense, which may reduce user convenience and increase service expenses.